wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bylistis
Bylistis she / her ♦️ detective / merchant / collector ♦️ sky / sea ♦️ demi used w/ a bit of help from forge's picture coding base. Being a detective usually means believing in some pretty wild stuff, ghosts, vampires, who knows, Pyrrhia is a strange place where just about anything can happen. But what if I were to say there was a detective to doesn't believe in the paranormal? Only seeing what she thinks she sees. Despite being born into a paranoid family that is typically full of paranormal activity, Bylistis had come to disregard everything her parents said, claiming they were just plain unwell. Yet she could never convince them there was no such thing as the paranormal and therefor, she gave up on them, gave up on trying. The hybrid went out into the world at a young age, saying the rest of her family was both a bad influence on her and full of loons. Now that she's older, she's become a detective, solving mysteries across the globe, from Pyrrhia and Pantala, she's never in the same place once, always traveling. But the world around her has gotten fuller and fuller with paranormal activity, it buzzes around like bees. She's been running around, encountering these messes, with clients in whom keep assuming the crimes were done by ghosts. Yet she never wants to admit that this place, this world she lives in... is full of ghosts. Appearance A tall, board figure stands before you, her striking expression seems to show she'd rather be anywhere else but where she is right now. But you need her help, for multiple disappearances have happened throughout the past three days. "So, what seems to be your problem? And don't say anything about ghosts. Or else I won't be helping you." Her voice sparks in your mind and your focus is on her now. "Of course, of course. Well... there have been multiple disappearances in my family for the past three days. I-I don't know what is happening, why?" Your voices comes out a little more nervous than you intended. While you wait for her response, you take in her appearance, to get a general idea of how she looks. Bright coral orange scales stud her body, glazing like frosting, yet the most noticeable thing you see is her large peach ruff, tucked behind her ears. Possibly a RainWing hybrid? Your thoughts ponder. New silence sprouted between the two of you and just like thin glass, the tall hybrid before you throws a rock at it. "Strange. Perhaps a certain kidnapper. Do you have any enemies in this town or in general? Who were the members taken?" Your mind stops observing the dragoness to answer her question. "Perhaps... and to my information we don't have any enemies, at least none that they have told me about. For who is missing, my first cousin, Rislin, and a few other cousins that I forgot the names of. Along with my twin brothers Raven and Crow." She considered what you said, with a grim look. With that, you continue what you were doing, observing, something you were usually prone to doing excessively. From what you can see, you can see SeaWing counterparts, the light peach luminous patterns upon her underbelly, body and face display it well. That is, along with her sun-bleached sail that runs down her back and the additional fin protruding from her chest. "When was the last time you saw them? All three of them." The detective's voice rung out in the long silence. "The last time I saw my cousin was a two days ago, my other dear cousins the next day and my twin brothers... yesterday. I hope there is a meaning to this, I hope they're okay." Worrying thoughts came to mind as you uttered your words in a nervous tone. She only nods in response, still wearing a grim look on her snout. From the colorations of everything, you know for certain that this dragoness is a hybrid, some sort of mix between a RainWing and SeaWing. You don't bother asking her, not to interrupt her from her thoughts, but you still ponder what tribes she's from, or if she's from any tribe at all. Yet even then, the most noticeable feature is her wings. Or, where her wings should be, for all there is now are stubs at the shoulders. "This may take awhile, but as soon as I find a lead, I'll make sure to tell you. Thank you for your information, I'm going to see where I can get out of what I've been told." For your final glances at your appearance, you scrap up this. Her build remains tall and stocky, with a wiry finish, rather flexible and catlike. A narrow tail sprouts between well-muscled legs in which are encased in youthful fat. Pointy ears protrude from her head, the insides a nice pinkish red, like the inside of a ripe grapefruit. This same color you see in her eyes as well, along with a dark red for her pupils. Her horns remain a dulled down rusty red, this is the same with her softly curved talons. I sure hope she can find them. Was your last thought before her departure. Personality This strange dragoness said she'd come to help you on a certain... incident that happened nearby and had soon spread to your own house. As you think, where is she, when will she come? the detective comes through the door, a grim scowl upon her meaty snout. At first, you consider this young dragoness quite a late guest to the party, certainly someone who can't keep track of time too well if she was three hours late then she said she would. "Many apologies," she says. "I got a little sidetracked with something else." You arch an eyebrow, a displeasing scowl on your snout, for you were always one for dragons getting there on time, much less get there hours later than they said they would. As far as your concerned, this dragoness, Bylistis was her name, seems like a somewhat irresponsible being. "Took you long enough." You grumble, much to her displeasure, for she softly growls and you notice her eyes narrow slightly. Silence laid down before the both of you, as of now, you already have negative opinions about her, but you greatly need her help, so you don't let these thoughts get the best of you. You gesture to the stairway and walk over to the scene the laid before you when you came home last night. She follows and in the silence, her eyes widen, the grim scowl turns into surprise, perhaps she'd never seen something like this. The mess the stairway was in was beyond repair, the stairs in fact, were covered in a red sludge, which at first you assumed was blood, and was additionally slashed horribly. "What happened here? What kind of vandal.... would do something..." her voice trails off. "Of many options, I thought it was a poltergeist. For a long while, I've thought this house was haunted." At the mere mentions of the words "poltergeist" and "haunted," Bylistis' expression dramatically changed from shock, you pure disbelief and annoyance. "There is no such things as ghosts! Or polter... whatever you just said! They. Don't. Exist." Her tone was quite loud, booming even, her tail coiled up dangerously like a snake's and eyes were slitted with anger. She doesn't believe in ghosts... and from her tone, she never had. Perhaps she's determined to show me that ghosts don't exist. And is additionally quite easy to anger. Your thoughts come out in a slow but also observant voice. "It was some sort of vandal! Of some kind..." She strained through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes, you easily see her anger, although it seems to be dripping out of her now as she calms down. You and the hybrid detective look at the staircase again, nothing has changed, it's still a mess, in pieces, but you hope it won't stay like that forever, as you watch Bylistis at her curious best, mumbling observations under her breath, you list factors of her behavior so far. Someone in whom is easy to anger and for a fact doesn't believe in ghosts and perhaps any type of paranormal creature from the looks of it. While not able to keep track of time very well, she seems capable from your perspective to take her occupation seriously. You are certain she thinks logically, not dwelling on thoughts of a paranormal, no, she sees only what's in front of her. Yet occasionally, despite your short interaction with her, seems to doubt her strength We'll see what we can do. You think. History Bylistis has traveled far and wide, throughout the world, seeking answers to crimes, yet when she sits down before you, you can't help but wonder what her past had been like. "What is it that you wanted of me? Why did you bring me here, for there seems to be nothing in the way of trouble." Her stern gaze rests on you and you feel yourself flinch at her sharp look. You respond, carefully wording everything, "I wanted to know something. About your past? Just out of curiosity." At the sound of your explanation, her eyes softened to an emotion in between confusion and understanding, and she nods slowly at you. In that moment, sitting near the grasping warmth of the fire and the warmth coming from the tea in your talons, you listen carefully to the story of Bylistis. The hybrid began with a sigh, but nevertheless told her story. "Around 20 years ago, I was hatched into an insane family of cahoots," she started, with a slightly bitter aftertaste. "Along with my mother, Raches and my father, Paradigm, I had a countless number of siblings that were almost impossible to deal with." She shrugged her shoulders and continued, "anyway, what made our family have a,,, let me just say, reputation for being paranoid was that they believed in,,,, well they believed in the paranormal. My father particularly kept telling us all that ghosts were all around us and we were meant to be careful in their presence. He said ghosts were prone to punishing or haunting the dreams of naughty dragonets if they ever caught them red-taloned." Bylistis paused for a moment, yet from the expression on her snout, she was starting to zone out a bit. You quietly tap on the side of your glass mug with one talon and a take a small sip, and a certain warmth and curiosity boils inside you. It was almost like magic, as though she took her talons and clawed out your current thoughts and with that, she continued her tale. "But that wasn't my life, of course I never believed in all that junk. So around the age of 12, I left to face the world by myself. Honestly, I don't think anyone even noticed I left, I had so many siblings. I don't regret my decision, in fact I'm glad I decided to choose to walk down that path, so many positive things happened in my life after that." Yet again she paused, looking at her mint-leaf tea and quickly taking a sip before continuing. "As I continued my way through Pyrrhia, I had this tendency to stop by the nearest markets or villages and collect things, or sometimes just buying materials to make little crafts to sell for later. It was an enjoyable life I had just started and it seemed to get even better one fine morning, just after sunrise while the dew was still fresh upon the grass. The air smelled of wheat and freshly cut grass, when I stumbled upon a village nestled in the SkyWing Kingdom's peaks." Bylistis stopped yet again, shifting her gaze from you to the fire. "Please continue. I never thought the tale of one's life could be so interesting." You say, ears patiently perked, waiting for what she had to say next. "Really? I kinda expected the story to bore you half to death, but what do you know. Bylistis, famous storyteller." You knew well enough the ending was sarcasm, but you still wait for her to continue, already intrigued about this dragoness's past. She began with another sigh, "it was called Echo's Peak and at its heart there rested a stout house and in its contents was a young dragonet by the name of Bliss. Why he was named that, I had no idea, but he seemed quite determined to befriend me. Although I still regret our first encounters with one another and all the bad things I said to him, I still can't argue with the outcome. Bliss was probably one of my closest friends I've ever had and perhaps the first one to actually make me laugh." A frown creased her snout. The very memory of Bliss must give her heartache. I know that feeling, something deep inside your heart that is impossible to ignore. A stream of thoughts flooding into your head as you both sit before the warm metal grasp of fire, sitting tame in it's hole, although when you cast a little glance at it, it looks as though it's waiting for her to continue as well. "We bonded quickly, however. Usually over the stupid little hobbies of creation, using only our imagination as a guide. We'd spend hours creating things and then we'd sell them at the market every single day. You see, his family was poor, despite that, they never seemed to bother, no money, no problem, they always said. Yet, there is still nothing wrong with a little profit." A small smile made its way across her snout, replacing the grim frown that once stained her face. Relationships please roleplay if you'd like to be in her relationships. Paradigm Thinks he's also out of his mind, she doesn't have much thought on him since she didn't really get to know him too well. Neutral / Negative Raches Thinks she's out of her mind. Then again, she doesn't really remember her too well. Neutral / Negative Syipt Her nemesis is a kid, wow. She doesn't really understand her relation with them, but for a certain reason, her mind made her feel pure hatred from the other hybrid. They are but the exact opposite of her, someone who enjoys the paranormal and most certainly believes in ghosts. Not just that, but they are but a rival detective in a way, maybe that is another reason why she acts the way she does towards them. Overall, it's a negative relationship these two share, while Syipt's thoughts on her aren't as violent, they've both come to understand each other as enemies. Then again, Bylistis always enjoyed the presence on this being, their slightly annoying and curious behavior is something of a likable feature. What she doesn't understand in their whole "purify the world" goal, she for one has literally no idea what that means. But it has something to do with supernatural beings, baseball bats and some sort of magic balderdash, Bylistis can't wrap her mind around it entirely. Nor does she really want to, claiming it is a pointless goal since ghosts don't exist. Nevertheless, they're a complete loon, a complete loon that she doesn't understand which makes their relationship even worse. And this whole "purity" thing kinda is just annoying and weird, isn't the world pure enough as is? Negative Bliss He was the first dragon to make her legitimately laugh and for that, she loves Bliss dearly. And Bylistis appreciates his attempts at making her smile, by being silly and making her tiny gifts, she was always touched by him. Bliss for one was successful to calm her fierce and sometimes violent demeanor and was her first and only friend. She never really felt so much affection towards such dragons, much less a small, slightly immature and overwhelmingly kind dragonet. Although he was a little childish and superstitious for her tastes, she loves him nevertheless. For one, he was always there for her, unlike most who would just pass her off as just another "mudblooded hybrid." Very Positive Trivia * inspired slightly off of a short dream. * text. * text. * text. Gallery coral red aesthetics.png 3191337c540100d.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing)